The Ace of Spades
by xxxwillsangelxxx
Summary: Mysterious deaths are turning up and at the scene of each one: an Ace of Spades. Dean and Sam investigate, with the occasional help of Cass. Set somewhere in S5. Warning! May contain references to season 5.
1. Prologue: The Ace of Spades

**Prologue: The Ace of Spades**

"So what kind of future do I have in store baby? Will we be seeing more of each other?" he lifted his drink, sipping it slowly, his eyes locked with hers, matching her black ones.

"Let's find out." she replied, turning the three cards over. "The Queen of Spades, the Eight of Spades and The Ace of Spades. Interesting." She flashed a flirty smile at him. He grinned back.

"The names don't mean anything to me baby. I want the meanings. Am I in for a good time?"

"Well, the first," she touched the Queen lightly, nudging it forwards. "This stands for a woman who is widowed or divorced."

"Is she hot?"

Her eyes narrowed. "It doesn't say." she said batting her eyelashes.

"Next one."

"Eight of Spades. Can mean several things."

"Like……"

"Upsets, misfortune, temptation, _danger_."

"Well babe, danger's my middle name."

"I bet it is." she muttered, her eyes turning into slits. "And the last one. This isn't really what you'd call a _good _card."

"And why is that?"

"It has what you might call a _bad_ reputation."

"Don't we all."

"You sure you want to know?"

"Enlighten me already."

"With pleasure." she said, a fake smile plastered across her face. She leaned across the table so there was little space between them. He leaned closer as well, closing his eyes and tilting his head, expecting. Expecting a kiss.

She slowly reached into her pocket under the table and withdrew a jagged knife. Gripping it tightly in her hand she raised it over the table and slammed it into his chest.

His eyes popped open for a second and he choked, spitting out blood. "You bitch." he managed to say, gagging on the words.

"What can I say. You play with fire and I _will_ burn you."

She pushed back her chair and stood up, looking down on his body. She picked up the Ace and flicked it away. It landed on the ground, where a pool of blood was forming.

"Careful. You're staining the carpet."

**A/N:** So this is the start of a new story of mine. I have some great ideas (i think) and i hope you like them but be warned. This is an extremely busy year for me so updates aren't going to be quick. But i hope you will stick with me. Please tell me what you thought of this! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"What we got?" Dean asked, moving across the room to join his brother.

"Man, thirty eight, went to a bar last night and was stabbed. Wife called the cops this morning to report that he was missing and was told an hour later that he was dead."

"Was she interviewed?"

"Yeah. And of course, her husband has been nothing but sweet and caring lately and she doesn't understand what loving old Johnny was doing out so late or what he was doing in a bar with (possibly) a woman when they are so happily married."

"I love not being married." Dean stated happily.

"So what do you think happened?"

"Easy. Our friend got a little too close to a woman, who wasn't as friendly as he believed her to be."

"You don't think it's demonic?"

"Nope. Hell hath no fury."

"You've been to Hell and you still believe that?"

"Definitely."

"But if it's not demonic, why is there sulphur everywhere."

"What?" Dean asked, hunching down to Sam's level. Sam lifted a little sulphur off the ground to Dean, who took a whiff.

"Ugh. God that's strong."

"Yeah. So I'm thinking our friend had a demon problem."

"You think he knew?"

"That his little date was a demon? No. Doctor claims he was drunk."

"Fantastic. Any witnesses?"

"This is a bar Dean, not a brilliant posh one, but what one that people tend to make _interesting _meetings in. Everybody here was either off their faces or too busy doing other things."

"So no one can give us a description."

"Actually there was a kid working in the bar that night. He can. Supposedly."

"What are we waiting for then?"

*****

"Mr......."

"Waytes. James Waytes."

"Waytes. Right. We hear you can give us a description of this mysterious woman."

"You mean the one that killed him?"

"Yup."

"I don't know. What if she finds out I told you. She might come after me."

Dean snorted and unsuccessful fully tried to mask it with the tea the teenager's mom had given them. "She's not interested in you kid."

"Look James." Sam said, putting his cup down on the table and leaning forwards. "She won't come after you."

"How can you be sure?"

"I am. But there are ways for us to protect you if she even thinks about coming near you. And she has no reason to come after you. You'll be fine."

"Sorry I just had to be sure."

"It's fine. We understand."

"Okay so she was young."

"How young?" Dean asked, after stuffing another biscuit into his mouth.

"Er, 'bout my age."

"And you are how old?"

"I just turned eighteen."

"That is young." Dean said, leaning forward to take another biscuit. Sam swatted his hand away. "What?"

"Nothing. What else can you tell us James?"

"She had blonde hair and she was _really _hot."

"Well that narrows down the long list of women who walked into the bar." Dean muttered, earning a look from Sam.

"Eh, she had a side fringe and her hair was down to her shoulders in different length things."

"First, dude, a fringe? What are you? British? And the length things? They're called layers." Dean added. Both the others turned to look at him. "What? They are!"

"She was curved more than skinny and about five foot six, maybe seven. She was wearing combat kind of trousers."

"Anything else James?"

"Yeah. There was one other thing."

"Yes?"

"She had black eyes."

"You sure?" Sam asked, getting to his feet.

"At first I thought I was seeing things, or it was just the light. But then I saw them again and they were definitely black."

"Okay, I think that's all we need. We should get going."

Dean stood too.

"Are you sure she's not gonna come after me?"

*****

"Well that was helpful."

"It does narrow the list down a little."

"Oh yeah Sam now all we have to do is investigate every blonde 'really hot' woman in this town."

"And you're complaining? Are you positive you're my brother 'cause you really don't seem like him right now."

"Nah I don't screw with demon chicks."

"Oh yeah. Funny. I forgot you do angels." Sam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and moved away to answer it. He came back to Dean a minute later.

"That was the chief. They found something on the victim."

"What?"

"A card."

"What, like a calling card?"

"No a playing one. From a deck."

Dean scoffed. "Like that hasn't been done before. What was it? The joker?"

"No it was the Ace of Spades."

"An ace? What does that mean?"

"Who knows?"

*****

"James honey, have they left?"

The boy stood up, brushing himself down. "Yeah."

"And you gave a good description of our little _friend_ than?"

"Yes it shouldn't be too hard for them to find her. If they are as good as their reputation anyway."

"And than all we have to do is follow the doggy trail. Can't you just imagine how much _He's_ going to love us after this." she said sweetly, cupping the boy's face. "The Winchesters and _**her **_handed to him on a silver platter."


End file.
